


Krvavá romance

by kratula



Series: Pod rouškou minulosti [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Murder Mystery, Retrospective
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Prvorepublikový mord se dočká skoro po sto letech řešení.





	Krvavá romance

**Author's Note:**

> První ze tří povídek inspirovaných fotografiemi studentky SŠUM Lucie Mičánkové.

Po dvou hodinách motání v serpentýnách jsem konečně uviděla odbočku do Babkova údolí, ani dnes tam nevedla asfaltka.

  
A co vlastně dělám tuhle pěknou jarní sobotu uprostřed takového zapadákova? Inu, doufám, že seženu dost materiálu na seminární práci a navrch uspokojím svou zvědavost.  
Zajímá mě Marie Modráková. Prožila celé století, ale její mysl uvázla ve dvacátých letech a většinu života strávila po psychiatrických léčebnách.  
Známý mých rodičů pracuje v kroměřížském ústavu a nedávno mi ukazoval nějaké artefakty, které jim po paní Modrákové zbyly. Vzdálení příbuzní o ně neměly zájem, tak skončily na malé výstavě kuriozit, kterou v léčebně mají.  
Marie Modráková se údajně pomátla, když jí zemřel snoubenec. Vytvořila si vlastní realitu, ve které měla pár týdnů do svatby a všechno bylo stále růžové. V téhle bublině setrvala po zbytek života, celá dlouhá desetiletí a žádná terapie na ní neměla valný účinek. Můj známý lékař k tomu řekl, že realita pro ní musela být tak příšerná, že jí zkrátka zrušila. Celá ta dávná historie prý byla dost komplikovaná, šlo tam snad o vraždu a sebevraždu, ale doktorovi nebylo úplně jasné, kdo má být oběť a kdo pachatel. Ať už se odehrálo cokoliv, stalo se to roku 1921 v zapadlé horské vísce jménem Babkovo údolí.  
No slušná silnice sem sice nevede, ale ošklivé ťápoty civilizace si sem našly cestu – malebnost údolí ruší hned z kraje dva vybydlené moderní domy.

  

[ ](https://kratulablog.wordpress.com/2019/05/13/401/attachment/16/)

 [ I](https://kratulablog.wordpress.com/2019/05/13/401/attachment/16/)gnoruju je a pokračuju dál kolem několika tradičních roubenek a hledám živou bytost. Nakonec narazím na dva muže, nejspíš otce se synem, kteří před chalupou řežou dřevo.  
Pozdravím a vysvětlím, že kvůli školnímu projektu potřebuju nějakého místního kronikáře nebo pamětníka.  
„Tak to máte kliku, moje máma píše obecní kroniku, stejně jako předtím její táta a děda. Víš co Jurko, nech toho a vezmi tady slečínku za babičkou!“  
Kluk je evidentně šťastný, že byl uvolněn z práce a upaluje přede mnou údolím jako kamzík až jedné větší a zdobnější chalupě.  
Jeho babička je příjemná sedmdesátnice a má radost, že někoho zajímají staré časy: „Ale u nás v dědině se toho mnoho zajímavého nestalo, takže budu hádat. Zajímá vás příběh Marinky Modrákové a jejích nápadníků. Byl to tehdá velký poprask a můj děda to všechno podrobně sepsal. Hned vám to najdu slečno. A dáte si kafe?“  
„Jestli můžu prosit, tak radši čaj.“  
„Mám tu heřmánkový.“  
„Ten bude perfektní. Díky!“  
Stará paní pobídne vnuka, aby mě obsloužil a jde k velké zasklené skříni, ze které vytahuje příslušný díl Babkovské kroniky.  
„Víte, ona si většina místních myslela, že je to úplně jasné. Dva chlapi a jedna ženská, jeden z chlapů ze žárlivosti zabil druhého a pak spáchal sebevraždu, tečka.  
Jenže tak jednoduché to nebude, už podle toho, jak se tenkrát zachoval farář. Byl to podle dědečka moc hodný pán, skoro nikdy se nezlobil. Ale tenkrát se rozčílil, že jen Pán víc, co se doopravdy stalo a soudit mrtvé je hanebnost. A z jeho rozhodnutí pohřbili oba dva vedle sebe na zdejším hřbitově. Jemu se přece lidi zpovídali, tak nejspíš věděl něco, co zbytek dědiny ne. A rodiny obou těch mrtvých neprotestovaly, tak třeba něco tušily také.“  
„Vida, tohle všechno zní hodně zajímavě. A co přesně se teda stalo?“  
„Musím začít tím, že ti dva byli velcí kamarádi, Štefan Holan a Janek Vávrů. Janek byl sice o pět roků starší, ale od mala dělali skoro všechno spolu. Snad jen za První světové byli na chvíli od sebe, Janek narukoval, ale Štefana nevzali kvůli špatným plícím, tak si psali sáhodlouhé dopisy.  
Jenže Janek byl veselý, kamarádský, měli ho tu rádi, zatím co Štefan byl morous, ale Janek na něj měl dobrý vliv. Když byl Štefan na někoho obzvlášť hrubý, tak prý stačilo, aby se na něj Janek zamračil a řekl: „Štefo, ty jsi ale chuj!“ a on se kolikrát i omluvil. To by pro jiného nedělal. Janek byl jediný syn celkem dobře opatřeného, ale ne úplně zazobaného chalupníka, zato Štefan byl mladší syn z největšího gruntu v celém údolí, byl hodně chytrý, rád to dával najevo a tady mu to bylo malé. Jenže bratr mu nechtěl dovolit odejít, snad se o něj bál – Holanovi byly vůbec prokletá rodina, krom Štefana a Mykeše měli ještě třetího kluka, Zdenečka, který se jako dítě utopil ve studni, ale to odbočuju.  
On Štefan byl moc velký fešák – podívejte, tady jsou založené nějaké fotografie.“  
Za deskami knihy byla pro ně zvláštní přihrádka a moje hostitelka hrst fotek vytáhla a opatrně je rozložila po stole. Všechno to byly černobílé, velmi staré snímky na tvrdém papíře. Některé měly dokonce ozdobný rámeček z fotografického ateliéru.  
„Tohle jsou bratři Holanové těsně před válkou, nechali se tak fotografovat v okresním městě. Štefanovi tenkrát bylo tuším osmnáct.“  
Oba muži na snímku byli v parádních krojích a tvářili se trochu strojeně, ale musela jsem uznat, že svým specifickým způsobem mladší bratr hezký byl. Hodně hubený a vysoký, s protáhlou tváří, pronikavýma očima a tmavými vlnitými vlasy. Musel být o dost mladší než ten druhý – Mykeš, který vypadal přinejmenším na pětadvacet a přes rodinnou podobu zdaleka tak pohledný nebyl.  
„A tady mám ještě další, ty už jsou poválečné.“ přistrčila mi paní další podobenky.  
Oboje byly taktéž kabinetní snímky, ale na nich už pózoval Štefan v obleku. Na jedné sám a na druhé s o něco menším plavovlasým mužem. Nepůsobil tak švihácky, jako jeho přítel, ale měl něco do sebe a daleko víc odpovídal představě sedláka z tohohle drsného kraje.  
„A tohle je Janek Vávrů?“  
„Přesně tak. A tady mám Márinku Modrákovou, taky moc hezké děvče. Dědeček vždycky říkal, že jejich všech škoda.“  
Márinka byla opravdu pohledná, blond s velkýma, nejspíš modrýma očima a trochu koketním výrazem.  
„Starý Modrák patřil k nejbohatším zdejším sedlákům, bohatší už byli jen Holanovi. Márinka měla dostat velké věno, nějaké ty pole, louky, bohatou výbavu. Tak jí starý Vávra namluvil svému synovi. Jankovi už táhlo na třicet a pořád se k ničemu neměl. Tedy podle dědečka při tancovačkách pořádně proháněl sukně, ale nic vážného.  
To Štefana holky nezajímaly snad vůbec, bratr se ho snažil přiženit do některé chalupy, kde neměli syna, ale on všechny nevěsty odmítl. Sousedé se ušklíbali, že tak dlouho vybírá, až přebere.  
Podle dědečka měl doma knihovnu, pořád něco studoval a psával články, které posílal do nějakých odborných časopisů. Tím si vydělal něco peněz, aby nebyl úplně závislý na Mykšovi. Vlastně se divím, že se nesbalil a neodešel odsud.“  
Tohle všechno bylo hrozně zajímavé. Pobídla jsem paní, aby pokračovala.  
„Nu a někdy z jara v jedenadvacátém roce se Vávrovi s Modrákovýma dohodli a začala se chystat svatba. Márinka byla v sedmém nebi, Janek vypadal krapet skřípnutě – však víte, který chlap je rád, když mu přiskřípnou křidýlka, ale neprotestoval. Zato Štefan byl prý pěkně načuřený a začal se s kamarádem hádat.  
Lidem to neušlo a začali hned škodolibě hádat, že mladého Holana žere, že si nechal kamarádem vyfouknout bohatou nevěstu. Márinka si hned přisadila, že tak protivného chlapa by se nedotkla ani bidlem.  
No a pak přišel čtvrtý květen 1921. Dědeček podrobně popsal, co on sám viděl, nebo co řekli důvěryhodní svědci, ale dodnes není jasné, co vlastně se stalo.  
Ví se jen to, že mladého Holana našli mrtvého támhle pod tou skálou.“ paní ukázala z okna na protější stranu údolí, kde byl zdaleka vidět dřevěný kříž .

 

  
„A Janka našli v dílničce za chalupou. Měl střelnou ránu v prsou a byla u něj hystericky ječící Márinka, která řvala, že že za to může Štefan, že je to všechno jeho vina.  
Pro řadu sousedů to bylo jasné. Štefana rádi neměli, tak snadno uvěřili, že střelil soka v lásce a pak se v něm hnulo svědomí a šel se zabít. Navíc Janek svíral v ruce Štefanovy kapesní hodinky, které byly od krve.  
Jenže jak píše dědeček, ta krev už byla krapet zaschlá, Jankova rána nijak moc navenek nekrvácela, krom toho byly hodinky potlučené.“  
„Rozumím, takže je daleko pravděpodobnější, že je sebral mrtvému Štefanovi.“  
„Tak nějak. Jenže představa, že Janek srazil ze skály svého kamaráda, se místním moc nepozdávala. Na rozdíl od Štefana ho tu měli celkem rádi a taky jeho motiv byl dost slabý. Márinku měl prakticky jistou.“  
„Je jisté, že se Janek Vávra zastřelil sám?“  
„Těžko říct. Ta pistole byla jeho, přivezl si jí jako suvenýr z války, ale když přišli sousedi, v ruce jí neměl, válela se na zemi. Jenže mu jí mohla vytrhnout i hysterická Márinka.  
Okamžitě vyjeli do města pro doktora, ale než ho dovezli, Janek umřel, aniž se probral k vědomí. A ten doktor nedokázal určit jestli Štefan dřív spadl nebo se Janek dřív střelil. Hodina sem, hodina tam, tehdy to ještě neuměli. A obecní četník byl trouba, dovedl akorát tak honit kluky, co kradli jabka v sadu. Ale snažil se jít s dobou, takže si pořídil fotoaparát a všechno zuřivě fotil. Jenže, co je jednomu platná nejmodernější technika, když jí nedovede opravdu využít.  
Ale pokud máte silný žaludek, tak vám můžu fotky z obou míst činu taky ukázat.“  
„Ale jo, podívám se. Já něco vydržím.“  
Stará paní se zas vypraví k prosklené skříni a její vnuk to všechno poslouchá s očima navrch hlavy: „Žjóva, to je hustý!“  
Když si prohlížím sadu fotografií, které přede mě položila má hostitelka, musím uznat, že to vážně není hezký pohled ani v černobílém provedení. Štefan Holan ležel rozhozený na kamenech s končetinami nepřirozeně pokroucenými. Krvácel z nosu a rány na spánku a prázdné oči měl dokořán otevřené jakoby v údivu.  
„To už se asi nedá zjistit, jestli s ním ten strážník hýbal, než tohle fotil.“ ptám se.  
„Pokud vím, tak ne. Tak moc tupý a nedbalý zase nebyl. Ale možná s ním pohnuli ti, co tělo objevili první. Proč se ptáte?“  
„Protože musel původně ležet tváří dolu. Vidíte ten zaschlý pramínek krve tady?“  
„Vida, máte pravdu slečno. Jste všímavá.“  
V druhém případě byly snímky méně děsivé. Protože Janek Vávra ještě žil, nejspíš ho přenesli do postele a četník tak fotil jen místo činu. Opravdu tam nebyla téměř žádná krev a na zemi se válel bubínkový revolver – nejsem žádný expert, aby dovedla určit značku, ale nejspíš to není důležité.  
Taky tu byl detail oněch kapesních hodinek – víčko bylo pomačkané a byly na něm zřetelné tmavé fleky a taky jeden pěkný obtisk palce. Evidentně je vzal někdo do ruky, když byla krev ještě čerstvá.  
„Ten otisk prstu …“ ukázala jsem.  
„Ano, patřil Vávrovi. A ještě něco se tady píše. Ty dva, myslím Vávru s Holanem, zahlédli lidi to dopoledne, jak spolu chodí po lese, co roste nad protější stranou údolí. Prý o něčem zuřivě mluvili, ale vracet se do dědiny viděli jenom Janka.“  
„Takže to přece jen udělal. Dyť je to jasný jak facka, babi!“ ozval se Jurka. Babička se po něm podívala, jako by zapomněla, že tu s námi sedí taky. Já ale vrtím hlavou: „Kdepak, v tom musí být ještě nějaký háček, jinak by to už tenkrát vyřešil i ten blbý obecní policajt.“  
„Máte pravdu, to co Janka viděli se vracet – a můj dědeček byl mezi nimi – si byli jistí, že se usmíval. Choval se jako někdo, komu se ulevilo a může se zase pořádně nadechnout. Takhle přece nevypadá člověk, co právě zabil nejlepšího přítele a je z toho natolik rozčilený, že se jde zastřelit.“  
„Jak vlastně zněl oficiální závěr vyšetřování?“  
„No lidi z dědiny se kvůli tomu málem rozhádali. Zastávali ten nebo onen názor podle toho, jak moc nesnášeli Štefana a Holanovic rodinu obecně. Podle mého dědy to mohlo dopadnout zle, kdyby se do věci nevložil pan farář. Jak už jsem říkala, obyčejně byl velice mírný a velkorysý. Když už se rozčílil, pak místní věděli, že je zle. A tehdy prý řádil, hromoval a hrozil tresty pekelnými za zpupnost a drzé soudy o něčem, co doopravdy ví jen Bůh.  
A tak, aby uklidnil situaci, uzavřel četník obě úmrtí jako nehody. Štefan spadl nešťastnou náhodou – což bylo snad i možné a Janek měl nehodu při čištění pistole – to už bylo dost přitažené za vlasy, ale nikdo to nerozporoval.  
Oba tam mohli pohřbít na zdejším hřbitově, pěkně vedle sebe. Mykeš Holanů s tím neměl problém starý Vávra se trochu cukal, ale farář si ho prý vzal stranou, cosi mu řekl a bylo rozhodnuto.  
A víte co? Márinku Modrákovou nakonec uložili taky tady, hned vedle těch dvou. Ona měla nějaké vzdálené příbuzné a ti si asi mysleli, že je to tak správně.“  
„A Štefan s Jankem mají také nějaké žijící příbuzné?“ ptám se.  
„Tak to vám neřeknu. Žádná z těch rodin už v Babkově údolí nežije, ani Modrákovi. Márinka měla o kus mladší sestru, která se provdala jinam. Když starý Modrák umřel, chalupu prodala a už se sem nevrátila. Ale evidentně měla nějaké děti, protože to její pravnučka nechala Márinku uložit sem.  
Ale jejich chalupu už byste dnes nepoznala, je to ta žlutá hrůza hned z kraje dědiny. Začátkem devadesátých let to tam koupil nějaký podnikatel a chtěl z toho udělat luxusní penzion. Nejspíš někoho nahoře uplatil, že mu to povolili, protože tohle údolí je památkově chráněné.  
Stejně, než to dodělal, praskly na něj nějaké podvody, utekl za kopečky a barák od té doby chátrá.“  
„A co ta bílá hrůza kousek vedle?“

  
„To je taky práce toho Bařiny, jinak to býval Holanův statek. Mykeš, Štefanův bratr, se odsud do roka a půl vystěhoval, všechno prodal a začal znovu někde na Hané. Když se to stalo, byl už chvílí ženatý, ale děti ještě neměl. Ale jednou do roka sem jezdíval bratrovi na hrob, až někdy do konce padesátých let – to už jsem byla na světě a vídala ho taky. Měl děti i vnoučata, ale kde žijí dnes, netuším.  
Asi největší záhada jsou osudy Vávrovy rodiny. Janek měl sestru Haničku, ale ta byla věčně na kordy s tátou. Starý Vávra byl prý pěkný vztekloun, občas se napil a pro řemen nešel daleko – Janek byl ještě relativně poslušný, chápal, že bude jednou muset převzít grunt, odvedl svou práci a pak si dělal svoje. Ale Hančí se bouřila, nápadníky odháněla, táta jí řezal jak žito, … Po Jankově smrti se se starým Vávrou hrozně pohádala a utekla odsud. Někdo jí prý viděl koncem dvacátých let v Brně, prý byla pěkně, po městsku oblečená, ale co přesně se s ní stalo, nikdo neví. Ani se nepřihlásila o dědictví, když starý Vávra v jedenatřicátém umřel. Ale Vávrova chalupa aspoň měla lepší osud než Holanova a Modrákova. Před deseti lety jí koupila nějaká rodina z Napajedel, jezdí sice jen na víkendy, ale moc pěkně to tam opravili.“  
Celá ta historie je vážně smutná, chvíli jí přemílám v hlavě, než se proberu z transu a vzpomenu si, proč jsem tady: „Nebude vám vadit, když si okopíruju příslušné stránky z té vaší kroniky a taky některé z fotografií?“  
Paní se po mně podívá trochu znepokojeně, tak honem lovím z tašky mobil: „Samozřejmě to udělám tady, nechci ty věci nikam vozit.“  
„Pak je to v pořádku.“ kývne má hostitelka a já honem spouším scanerovou aplikaci. Zatím, co pracuju, stará paní uvažuje nahlas: „Možná byste si ráda vyfotila i některá místa, třeba tu skálu nebo místní hřbitov. Mě už na běhání po kopcích neužije, ale taky Jurka vás doprovodí a všechno vám ukáže – a rád, když se tak vyhne rovnání dříví. Vid!“  
Kluk nadšeně přikývne a netrpělivě čeká, než si zdokumentuju, co potřebuju. Pak poděkuju za čaj a nechám se vést stezkou mezi chalupami. Prohlídku začínáme na hřbitově. Je přimáčknutý ke skále a na jeho konci stojí kaplička z červených a černých cihel se špičatou věžičkou, hodně netypická stavba pro horské údolí plné roubenek, ale asi v časech jejího budování toužili jít s dobou.

  
Hroby, které mě zajímají jsou kousek vedle, dva litinové kříže s překvapivě zachovalými smaltovanými destičkami a mnohem modernější a nudnější žulová placka.  
Fotografuju si všechny tři hroby. Štefanovi bylo pouhých pětadvacet, Jankovi chyběl necelý půlrok do třicítky a Márinka se sice dožila neuvěřitelných sto tří let, ale v podstatě její život skončil už ve třiadvaceti.  
Nejsem pověrčivá a hřbitovy mám obvykle dokonce ráda, pro jejich tichou, klidnou atmosféru, ale tady mi není dobře. Nemůžu se zbavit pocitu, že tihle tři nenašli klid ani po smrti. Dá se s tím něco dělat? Zjistit, co se opravdu stalo? A jde to vůbec po takové době?  
No nic, nechávám se Jurkou vést dál. Tentokrát na vyhlídku s křížem, ale ještě než začneme stoupat poměrně strmou pěšinkou do kamenité stráně, narazíme na další podivné, cizorodé monstrum v téhle krajině. Betonovou krabičku, která měla kdysi plechové dveře a uvnitř skrývá rezavé potrubí.

  
„To tady taky nechal postavit ten Bařina, říkal táta. Prej chtěl nahoru do těch svejch baráků honit vodu, aby tam moh mít lázně nebo co. Chtěl tady mít ten … turistickej resort.“  
„No, jestli všechny jeho plány vypadaly tak, jak jsem viděla, tak jsem ráda, že to nestihl dotáhnout do konce.“ zašklebím se a vyrazíme do kopce.  
Jak tak cestou nahoru funím, napadne mě, že je mi jméno Bařina něčím povědomé. Mám jednoho spolužáka, kterého fascinují tyhle bizarnosti z éry divokého kapitalismu, tak mu možná dám tip.  
Ale to už jsme nahoře na vyhlídce a já zas můžu doplnit plíce kyslíkem.  
Ze skály u kříže je pěkný výhled po celém údolí. Vidím chalupy, kostelík, dohlédnu i na hřbitov, i když z kapličky vidím jen špičatou vížku. Dokonce mezi náletovými dřevinami prosvítají ty dvě opuštěné hrůzy. A přemýšlím, o svatbou posedlé Márince, zodpovědném Jankovi a mrzoutském Štefanovi.  
Asi z žádného jiného míst není tak dobře vidět celá vesnice. Někdy člověk potřebuje pořádný odstup – nejen v místě, ale i v čase, aby viděl celý obraz.  
Nemám na to důkaz a nikdy mít nebudu, ale najednou před sebou vidím obraz, ve kterém všechny dílky dávají smysl.  
„Chcete vzít ještě tam dolů, co se rozplácnul ten chlap?“ Jurkův hlas za mými zády mě krapet vyleká. Jen co se opanuju, zavrtím hlavou: „To vidět nepotřebuju. Vrátíme se zpátky ke tvojí babičce. Možná by si ráda do kroniky zapsala pár postřehů.“  
Za čtvrt hodiny jsme zpátky v chalupě, paní domu ani není překvapená: „Doufala jsem, že se ještě zastavíte slečno. Prve jsem vás ani ničím nepohostila, ale buchty ještě nebyly dopečené.“  
Asi je na mě vidět, že kusem žvance nikdy nepohrdnu. Ale co, ty buchty nádherně voní a Jurka už se taky netváří zklamaně, že jsem ukončila naši procházku.  
„Nechci vypadat nenažraně, ale tvarohovou buchtu fakt neodmítnu. Ale venku jsem o celé té věci přemýšlela a myslím, že řešení existuje.“  
„Ale to víte, že existuje. Můj dědeček jedno měl, ale moc ho do světa nevytruboval. On měl oba ty kluky rád, dokonce i toho mrzouta Štefana. Chápal, že to byl nešťastný člověk, co se zkrátka nehodil do svého světa a do svojí doby.  
A protože měl oba rád a byl, jako tenkrát většina lidí, silně věřící, tak by neudělal nic, co by ty dva připravilo o křesťanský pohřeb a řádné spočinutí na hřbitově.  
Dědeček si myslel, že během té schůzky v lese Štefan Jankovi velkoryse ustoupil, řekl, že se o Márinku nebude dál zajímat. A když Vávra, spokojený, jak se všechno urovnalo odešel domů, tak šel skočit z té skály. Inu a Janek ho souhrou okolností našel první. Vyděsilo ho, k čemu kamaráda dohnal a v pominutí smyslů nikomu nic neřekl a šel se domů zastřelit. Takže to byli oba sebevrazi.“  
Vrtím hlavou: „Neříkám, že je tahle verze absolutně nemožná, ale vůbec nebere v potaz Márinku.“  
„A co s ní? Ta přece za nic nemohla a ještě z toho chudinka přišla o rozum.“  
„Jste si tak jistá, že za nic nemohla?“  
„Copak ona měla motiv někomu ubližovat? Snad jedině, že by se bránila, kdyby jí Štefan obtěžoval, ale z dědečkova vyprávění jsem si dost jistá, že on nebyl ten typ.“  
„Myslím, že tuhle motanici dodneška nikdo nevyřešil proto, že jsme ten milostný trojúhelník stavěli na špatnou stranu. Jeho vrcholem totiž nebyla Márinka.  
Dřív to lidem bud vůbec nepřišlo na mysl nebo tu představu zaplašili, protože byla ještě skandálnější než sebevražda, ale mě se to rýsuje docela jasně.  
Štefana holky niky nezajímaly, všechny nevěsty odmítl, jako druhý syn neměl takové závazky a mohl si to spíš dovolit. Janek s děvčaty flirtoval, ale opravdové známosti se vyhýbal. Zato jeden bez druhého neudělali ani ránu. Říkala jste, že za války si psávali sáhodlouhé dopisy.  
Krom jiného, Štefan tu nebyl moc šťastný, chtěl odejít někam jinam, do města – a i přes bratrův zákaz to klidně udělat mohl, měl svůj malý příjem. Ale nikdy se neodhodlal, nejspíš, protože věděl, že Janek by s ním nešel. Ten bral své závazky k rodině a chalupě hodně vážně, i když šly proti jeho osobním pocitům.“  
Stará paní se krapet začervenala: „Vy myslíte, že ti dva spolu …“  
„No, nevím, jestli to dotáhli až do… řekněme těch fyzických důsledků, spíš si myslím, že ne, dobová morálka a strach z odhalení jim to nejspíš nedovolily. Ale rozhodně jeden pro druhého znamenali víc než kterákoli ženská na světě.  
Ta Márinka nejspíš nebyla hloupá a vycítila konkurenci. Možná doufala, že se kluci rozkmotří, když se kvůli zásnubám začali hádat.  
Jenže janek byl moc dbalý povinnosti, věděl, že se jednou zkrátka oženit musí. A Štefanovi to po pár týdnech vzteku a trucování došlo taky. Nejspíš si to nerad připouštěl, ale rozumem od začátku chápal, že v Babkově údolí je žádná společná budoucnost nečeká a tak si to šel se svým přítele toho čtvrtého května ráno hezky v klidu vyříkat někom, kde nebude moc zvědavých uší.  
Tohle je jedna z pasáží, které se nikdy nedozvíme, ale ať si řekli cokoliv, urovnali to spolu. Nejspíš Štefan řekl Jankovi, že nutnost té svatby chápe a nebere to jako zradu, takže se milému Vávrovi ulevilo na duši a vracel se do vsi vysmátý jak měsíček. Hned několik lidí vidělo oba odcházet a pak vysmátého Janka se vracet, takže proč by je nemohla vidět i Márinka?  
A nejspíš si ten blažený výraz nesprávně vyložila: kluci se usmířili, Štefan jí Janka ukradl. Tak v afektu vyběhla do lesa a když natrefila na osamělého Štefana na vyhlídce, tak ho zkrátka shodila dolů.  
Tohle je další místo, kde jen hádám, ale myslím, že Štefan tam stál, díval se do údolí a nejspíš se rozhodoval doopravdy odejít a začít jinde znovu. Nějak se mi to vylíhlo v hlavě, když jsem na tom místě před chvílí sama stála.  
Takže byl k Márince zády, nejspíš ničemu moc nevěnoval pozornost a nečekal žádnou hrozbu. Vždyť se právě Janka vzdal.  
Osobně si myslím, že ho Márinka flákla nějakým klackem, to je takové zkratové jednání. Moc mi nesedí, že by ho přímo strčila, ačkoliv výsledek byl stejný. Taky mi nejde z hlavy ta rána na jeho spánku. Sice si jí mohl přivodit i pádem a taky jsem jen zvědavej amatér a žádnej patolog, ale myslím, že to byl úder tupým předmětem.“  
„A co bylo dál? Přece nezastřelila i Janka?“  
„Ale vůbec ne, nejspíš byla krapet v šoku z toho, co provedla, ale asi nemyslela na víc, než že se zbavila problému. Jenže než se vrátila zpátky do vsi, Janek našel mrtvého Štefana pod skálou. Proč tam šel, to sice nevím …“  
„Mohl jít docela obyčejně pro vodu. Za dědových časů byla na dohled od tohohle místa na potoce malá hráz, aby se tam lidem líp nabíralo do vědra. Ti, co nález mrtvého Štefana ohlásili, tam pro vodu byli.“  
„Tím se nám to hezky uzavírá. Janek ho každopádně musel najít hodně brzo, krev na těch hodinkách ještě nebyla zaschlá, takže na ně obtiskl palec, když si je bral.“  
„No, ale jak věděl, že to udělala ta Mařena?“ skočil mi do řeči zvědavý Jurka.  
„Já myslím, že to vůbec nevěděl. Kdyby ano, tak by jí nejspíš nejdřív zakroutil krkem a teprve pak se šel střílet. On si nejspíš opravdu myslel, že jeho přítel skočil, že celé to Štefanovo povídání v lese asi špatně pochopil, že to neměl být přátelský rozchod ale rozloučení před sebevraždou. Určitě nechtěl, aby se to všechno vyřešilo Štefanovou smrtí. Když už nemohli být spolu, určitě mu přál všechno nejlepší a chtěl, aby se měl v rámci možností dobře. Nejspíš si připadal jako viník, tak se vrátil domů pro pistoli a se Štefanovýma hodinkama v ruce se střelil, trochu netypicky pro sebevraha do hrudníku, ale asi mu přišlo správné mířit na srdce.“  
„A tak ho našla Márinka, které v ten moment došlo, co vlastně udělala.“  
„Spáchala úplně zbytečnou vraždu a nedokázala s tím žít, tak to její mozek vyřešil za ní a nechal jí zbytek života strávit v růžovém světě, kde neexistuje žádný otravný Štefan a do svatby s jejím drahým Jeníčkem zbývá pár neděl.“  
Dramatické ticho po mém závěrečném shrnutí přerušil až Jurka: „Tý jo, to hustý!“ Zřejmě přestane, dneškem počínaje, vesnici své babičky považovat za nudné místo.  
„Pane Bože, vy jste na to nejspíš vážně přišla slečno! Takhle to opravdu zapadá do sebe. A ten farář nejspíš věděl, jak to mezi sebou Štefan s Jankem měli, chodili k němu ke zpovědi.  
A já husa – určitě nejen já, vždycky považoval Márinku na největší oběť té tragédie. Přitom jí nejspíš zavinila a perfektně jí to prošlo, potvoře!“  
„Ale neprošlo, podívejte se, jak dopadla. Nejsem sice věřící, ale občas si říkám, že to tam nahoře přece jen někdo řídí. Mám ráda Čapkovy Povídky z jedné a druhé kapsy, v jedné z nich se píše, že na některé zločiny je naše pozemská spravedlnost nedostatečná a nedokáže je adekvátně, protože je ani nedokáže pochopit. Ale někdy přece jen zaúřaduje osud a vyřeší se to nějak samo.  
Já vám moc děkuju za čaj, buchty, šikovného průvodce a tu spoustu informací, ale budu muset jít. V sedm staví dole na zastávce poslední courák, jinak bych musela šlapat až na nádraží v Bystřici a to je dvacet kilometrů.“  
„Víte co? Hodím vás tam autem, a klidně až na nádraží do Bystřice, abyste mohla pohodlně rychlíkem. A zvu tím pádem vás zvu na večeři, za to jak vám to pálí, si to víc než zasloužíte! Jíte houby?“  
Usměju se: „Je jen málo věcí, co nejím! A díky!“ Proč si hrát na upejpavou? Jsem vážně ráda, že nebudu muset šlapat pěšky a smaženice zní mému žaludku skvěle.  
Jelikož paní odmítne mou pomoc v kuchyni, jdu se ještě naposledy projít dědinou, zdejší roubenky jsou vážně pěkné a většinou dobře udržované.  
Dojdu až na hřbitov. Tísnivý pocit z dnešního odpoledne je ale pryč, už je to zase místo pokoje a odpočinku. Nechci vypadat jako cvok, co si povídá sám pro sebe, ale nikdo jiný tu není: „Vážně jsem na to přišla nebo si to jen namlouvám? Na tohle jste čekali, abyste mohli mít klid? Tak doufám, že už ho máte, ať je to kdekoli!“

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud vám náhodou ústřední tragická dvojice připomíná jeden populární fandomový ship, tak to není náhoda.


End file.
